The type of fluid dispenser head of the present invention comprises, in general, a body forming a dispensing duct having an inlet designed to be connected to the dispenser head, and an outlet having an outlet axis X. The head further comprises a shutter fitted to the body for the purpose of selectively closing off the dispensing duct at its outlet, the shutter forming a dispensing orifice that is closed in the absence of fluid under pressure in the dispensing duct, and that is opened in the presence of fluid in the dispensing duct at a pressure greater than an opening threshold pressure, said shutter being provided with sealing means and with fixing means co-operating respectively with complementary seal-receiving means and with complementary holding means formed by the body for the purpose of fixing the shutter to the body in leaktight manner. The dispensing orifice is often formed merely by a single self-closing slit which remains leaktight and in the closed state in the rest position, i.e. in the absence of fluid at a pressure higher than the opening threshold pressure. A dispenser head of that type is already known from Document FR 2 654 078. The shutter in that document is snap-fastened to the body with a snap-fastening profile that faces inwards. In addition, the snap-fastening function and the sealing function almost coincide, or are at least very intimately associated with each other.